Question: What percent of the five-by-five square is shaded?

[asy]
size(5cm,5cm);
fill((0,0)--(10,0)--(10,10)--(0,10)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((0,20)--(10,20)--(10,30)--(0,30)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((0,40)--(10,40)--(10,50)--(0,50)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((10,10)--(20,10)--(20,20)--(10,20)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((10,30)--(20,30)--(20,40)--(10,40)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((20,0)--(30,0)--(30,10)--(20,10)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((20,20)--(30,20)--(30,30)--(20,30)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((20,40)--(30,40)--(30,50)--(20,50)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((30,10)--(40,10)--(40,20)--(30,20)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((30,30)--(40,30)--(40,40)--(30,40)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((40,0)--(50,0)--(50,10)--(40,10)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((40,20)--(50,20)--(50,30)--(40,30)--cycle,gray(0.7));
fill((40,40)--(50,40)--(50,50)--(40,50)--cycle,gray(0.7));
draw((0,0)--(0,50),black);
draw((0,50)--(50,50),black);
draw((50,50)--(50,0),black);
draw((50,0)--(0,0),black);
draw((0,10)--(50,10),black);
draw((0,20)--(50,20),black);
draw((0,30)--(50,30),black);
draw((0,40)--(50,40),black);
draw((10,0)--(10,50),black);
draw((20,0)--(20,50),black);
draw((30,0)--(30,50),black);
draw((40,0)--(40,50),black);
draw((50,0)--(50,50),black);
[/asy]
Answer: Each small square has the same area so we need only divide the number of shaded squares by the total number of squares. There are $13$ of the former and $25$ of the latter, so the answer is $\frac{13}{25}=\boxed{52\%}$.